Mizuki Hatake
' ' Character's name ''' Mizuki Hatake ' '''Clan's Name' Hatake Clan Nickname Yet to be Obtained. Imvu name L33fHax0rz Age 12 Birthday 05/14/1378 Gender Male Weight 95 Ibs. Height 4'6" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. White hair. ' ' Occupation Shinobi Allies. Team 9 Enemies. TBA First Nature. Lightning. Second Nature Personality and Behavior Blunt and expressionless but has an odd habit of cracking a lot of jokes. Nindo N/A Scars/Tattoo's ''' N/A '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.D-Rank: ☀Body Flicker Technique 2.C-Rank:☀Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang 3.E rank:☀ One Thousand Years of Death Biography A odd fool with swords are how most see the young Hatake Mizuki. The boy always had an odd way about him from his odd flat tone coupled with an ever so blank poker face to his unusual habit to spit out a joke whenever given the oppertunity. The reason for this was of course placed on the man who raised him. Few knew his name but many knew the old man as the laughing shinobi who would always insist that those he meet all remember his name as history wouldn’t. Despite his never serious nature he trained Mizuki to be a skilled fighter gifting him with both a sword he claimed he won off of a skilled samurai in a gamble and an odd sense of humor he set the boy into the world. In appearence Mizuki shows nothing that would mark him as much of a threat but anyone foolish enough to take the joker lightly would find themselves faced with his quick calculative mind and eyes that never seem to miss a step or detail. He mostly swings around the smaller of his two blades in a fight but if he sees even the tiniest opening he’s never above dropping his precious weapon to go low for blow with his fists. Of course being a natural close range fighter has always had a negative effect on his aim when it came to using tools like kunai and shuriken but of course the scar on his psuedo fathers behind could tell you that. Mizuki doesn’t seem like it but he will never hesitate to lend a hand to someone who needs it so long as that someone is a person he knows or desperately needs help but he will out right refuse to get involved in anything he sees as unjust. Role play Reference List * Team 9 Training Session 1-Walking On Water Technique Approved by: SwordSaints Category:Biography Category:Templates